This continuation grant is being sought to support the third phase of a project in which meta-analysis (a quantitative form of research review) will be used to summarize and analyze the effects of patient education and psychosocial support provided to adults with selected health problems. The long-term objective of this project is to increase the accessibility and usefulness of past research, on the effects of patient education and psychosocial support, to clinicians, researchers, and theoreticians. The target client group in Phase I was adult surgical patients and in Phase 2 it was adults with cardiovascular health problems. In Phase 3, the target client group will be adults with other chronic health problems. The specific aims of Phase 3 are to determine: (a) the effects of patient education and psychosocial support on physiologic and psychologic well-being, adherence to therapeutic regimes, and knowledge about their condition among adults with selected chronic health problems; (b) the plausibility of selected threats to internal or construct validity of the review; (c) the extent to which effects are generalizable; (d) whether some types of patient education and psychosocial support are more effective than others in increasing well-being, adherence, or knowledge about their condition among adults with selected chronic health problems; and (e) the extent to which results obtained from all three phases of this project are consistent across client groups--adults surgical patients, adults with cardiovascular health problems, adults with other chronic health problems. A size-of-effect, meta-analysis of existing experimental and quasi-experimental studies on this topic will be done. It is expected that over 200 studies will be used to address Aims A through D and that over 561 studies will be used to address Aim E.